The Other McGarrett
by missmissa85
Summary: There's more than one McGarrett in the military on Oahu, and her path is about to cross with the original.  Will they kill each other, or will sparks fly?  Steve/OC with a little Danny/Kono.
1. Molly McGee

A/N: Okay, so I started writing this after, like, the second episode, but just now got it to where I wanted it. It's Steve/OC with a little Danny/Kono, b/c I'm a little obsessed with the two of them. Don't know how often I'll update, but I hope you enjoy! R&R!

* * *

"This—all of this: your fault!" Danny said just loud enough to be heard over the noise in the room as he emphatically pointed at his partner's chest.

"How is this my fault?" Steve replied, pulling his head out of the argument with a colonel, three high-ranking HPD officers, and a pissed-off Marine captain.

"G.I. Jane had it under control, and you had to go and pull out your gun like a crazy person."

"I didn't know she was a Marine!"

"You should have! She's got your last name!"

"We're not related!" Steve and the petite, irritated Marine in question replied in unison.

"Seriously?"

"Please shut up, Danno," Steve groaned, running both his hands through his hair.

"Look, this guy you chased is obviously Samoan mob. We have the most resources in place to help you," Captain Kalani of the H.P.D. insisted.

"He's not Samoan," the two McGarretts in the room said simultaneously before glaring at one another.

"Unbelievable," Danny muttered as the Marine colonel at the other end of the table covered a grin with his hand.

"He's not Samoan?" Kalani asked incredulously.

"Not in the sense you're thinking," the female McGarrett replied. "He's not from Hawaii."

"Where's he from?"

"New Zealand," the McGaretts said together.

"Sure you're not related?"

"Shut up, Danno."

"And how did you find out he's from? I thought you said he hadn't said a word?"

"His tats," Kono piped up, attracting everyone's attention. "They're Maori tribal tats, right, McGee?"

"McGee? Who the hell is McGee?"

"I am. It's Captain Molly McGarrett, or McGee. It's a nickname."

"Obviously," Danny muttered.

The phone started ringing and Steve sighed involuntarily. "It's the governor," he announced as he hit the button to put it on speaker.

"Commander McGarrett, I've spoken with the Department of Defense and they have agreed to allow the Five-0 task force to investigate this case."

"Governor, two Honolulu police officers were injured during the pursuit of this suspect and—"

"Captain Kalani, this case falls across jurisdictions. My decision to place the Five-0 task force in charge is final. However, seeing as how this crime originated on a military base, I am requesting that _Captain_ McGarrett be temporarily attached to Five-0."

"Absolutely," Colonel James said brightly.

Steve glared across the table at the other man and said, "Sure, agreed."

"Get this done, Commander," the governor said before a click and the line disconnected.

Steve looked over at the police captain and said, "You're done here, Captain Kalani. We'll let you know what happens."

Captain Kalani and his men huffed past Steve and one of the officers roughly bumped into Chin as he passed.

"Hey, Captain," Molly called after them, "your officers need a lesson in respect."

Kalani glared at her before he disappeared down the glass hall with his men.

"Thanks, McGee," Chin said quietly.

"No prob, brah," she replied.

"Well, I'm glad that worked out," Colonel James said. "I assume you'll have no problem with Captain McGarrett keeping me apprised, will you, Commander?"

"No, no problem," Steve said with a clenched jaw.

"Don't do anything stupid, Molly," James said quietly with a hand on her shoulder. He then extended a hand toward Steve and said, "It's good to see you again, Commander."

"Yeah, sure," Steve replied, shaking the other man's hand with a forced, tight-lipped smile.

The colonel smiled smugly and Danny looked between the two men with a furrowed and confused brow. Molly shook her head and said, "Get outta here, Jamie. Go back to your paperwork."

When the colonel was gone, Steve incredulously asked, "You call your C.O. Jamie?"

"They call you Steve?"

"Sometimes we call him 'Boss,'" Kono supplied.

"I call him the crazy guy that gets me shot at at least twice a week," Danny interjected. "And though I am _fascinated_ as to how these two have a cute little nickname for you and this guy has no clue who you are despite the fact you have the same name—"

"I know who she is."

"I don't care!" Danny shouted. "There is a large, angry man in the basement that stole munitions from a Marine base and injured two Honolulu police officers in an attempt to escape. I don't know about you, but I would like to find out who the hell he's working with and why he's stupid enough to risk the entire Department of Homeland Security coming down on him."

"Okay, Danno, we get it," Steve told him. "You want to get this over with. Kono, Chin run his face and prints through any databases you can think of. I'm gonna go talk to this guy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not talking to this guy without me," Molly said, grabbing his arm and stepping in his path.

Steve looked down at her and said, "No offense, Captain, but you're a glorified security guard, and chasing the man on foot for a mile and a half does not give you the authority to interrogate him."

Everyone else in the room froze as Molly angrily pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest. "You know," she began slowly, "Jamie taught me how to fight. I bet I could kick your ass as easily as he did."

"Oh, so that's what that was about?" Danny asked, his mood instantly lightened.

Steve rolled his eyes as Molly grinned and said, "Oh, yeah, 2005 Inter-Service Boxing Tournament. Semi-final round. The Navy Seal here is favored to win. He goes down in the third and doesn't get up until the ring doctor shines a light in his eyes. I lost twenty bucks on this guy. Jamie went on to win the entire tournament."

"Oh, that's gotta sting."

"If you guys are still interested the suspect's name is Andrew Moseby," Chin reported.

"His local handle is Mo Kala," Kono added.

"Mo Kala? Sounds like a bad rapper," Danny said.

"I know, right?" Kono agreed.

"You know what? Let's just go talk to the guy," Steve said, stalking toward the door.

Danny grinned and motioned for Molly to follow him. They journeyed down the dark steps to the basement and the holding cells.

"You coming in?" Steve asked Danny when they arrived at the door.

"No, I think I'll stay out here and watch," Danny replied with a shit-eating grin. "You hate me right now, don't you?"

Steve just glared in return. "Welcome to my world," Danny teased as the other two walked into the interrogation room.

Andrew's arms were handcuffed together underneath the seat of the chair. He glared up at them and then smirked. "I ain't talkin' to no fuckin' haoles."

"Do you even know what haole means?" Molly asked the man before Steve could even open his mouth. "It means outsider. I always found it offensive because I was born here. So was he. We're not outsiders, but you are."

"Then you stupid _and_ white."

Molly shook her head and slowly walked around to stand behind the chair.

"Andrew, whoever you're working for doesn't give a damn about you," Steve told the man. "Not only did they put you in a position to get caught, they did nothing while a woman maybe a third your size ran you down into a sports bar. I'm sorry, but no matter who you are, that's embarrassing."

Molly smirked at him as she firmly wrapped her hands around the back of the chair. "Aw, that's almost a compliment," she said, "but you know, Shakespeare wrote about me."

"Did he?"

"Yeah: 'Though she be but little, she is fierce,'" Molly said before she hooked her foot into the slack chain cuffing Andrew to the chair. The large man screeched as the metal dug into his wrists. Steve didn't look even slightly shocked. In fact, he looked a little impressed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny's shouting voice called through the wall.

"It's okay, just ignore him," Steve said nonchalantly.

"Ignore me? You're both crazy!"

"He's your better half, isn't he?" Molly asked Steve.

"Better is a subjective term."

Andrew strained to move his arms. Molly smirked and said, "Don't even try it, Andrew. I have amazing thighs."

Steve's eyebrows shot up before he could catch himself and he decided to use the smirk present on his face as he bent down to Andrew's level. "You know what's going to happen to you if she holds that chain down long enough, Andrew? You're gonna start finding it very hard to breathe."

"You're gonna suffocate…like Jesus," Molly told him.

Steve cocked an eyebrow at her and she shrugged in response. "Who you working for, Andrew?" he repeated.

"Let me go," Andrew said, his Kiwi accent beginning to show through.

"Howsabout you give us a reason?" Molly suggested.

"I'm not workin' for anyone."

"You're a small business owner then?" Steve asked.

"Make her stop and I'll tell you everything."

Molly looked at Steve who nodded once. She lifted her foot and Andrew took a deep breath. "I don't work for anyone," he told them. "I go between suppliers and buyers."

"You're a middle man?" Steve asked.

"Middle men are usually smarter than you, Andrew," Molly commented.

"My guy kinda got himself arrested in a bar fight last night. Had to step in."

"_Really_ stupid, Andrew."

"Who are you supplying?" Steve asked.

"Who's your supplier?" Molly interjected. At Steve's annoyed expression, she explained, "If he's been doing this repeatedly, there's a traitor on my base."

"Good point," he agreed.

"I don't know who it is," Andrew told them. "Never have."

"How'd you get on the base?" Molly asked, walking around to face him.

"Got a card."

"The electronic entry point at the southeast gate," Molly suggested to which Andrew nodded.

"There's an unmanned entry at Kaneohe?" Steve whispered.

"It's has facial recognition software and surveillance, but it apparently doesn't work very well," Molly whispered back, facing away from the criminal.

"So…you lost your thief and you get caught. Why'd you do it, Andrew? Who you selling those weapons and ammo to?" Steve asked him.

Andrew just put his head down.

"Oh, come on. The Samoan gang isn't nearly that scary," Molly told him, smirking. "The Triads _are_ that scary, but they don't need your help to arm themselves."

Andrew continued to look at the floor. Steve walked around behind and unceremoniously stepped on the chain linking Andrew's arms. Andrew screamed and struggled.

"Don't even try it," Molly told him. "If you couldn't move me, you're sure as hell not going to move six feet of Navy Seal."

"I'm 6'2"," Steve said conversationally.

"How nice for you," she replied sarcastically.

Her face changed when she spied a tattoo on Andrew's neck. She held his chin in place to see it more clearly and then waved Steve off. Steve backed off and Molly said, "Who's Leilani?"

Andrew pursed his lips angrily.

"Who's Leilani?" Molly repeated, looking at the camera in the corner.

Steve's phone went off. He looked at the message and smirked. He handed the phone to Molly whose face mirrored his.

"Leilani's your daughter," Steve told the criminal in the chair as he circled back to the front. "Her mother died last year and that's why you're in Hawaii."

"She's an American citizen," Molly added. "She won't get sent back to your family in New Zealand. She'll go into the system."

Andrew finally looked up.

"The foster care system anywhere is hit or miss anywhere, but it's pretty bad in Hawaii because, despite the glitz and glamour, most of the population lives below the poverty line," Molly explained. "That doesn't leave a lot of room for open hearts."

"We can help," Steve said.

"How can you help?"

"Well, he knows the governor and the director of Child and Family Services for the state of Hawaii has dinner with my grandparents at least once a week," Molly said. "My grandmother is one of the most respected foster parents on the island. I can make sure Leilani is well taken care of."

"You serious?"

"I surely am," Molly told the man in the chair.

"I don't know names."

"Of course you don't," Steve groaned.

"I'm supposed to meet them in two hours at a parking garage in Waianae."

"In a parking garage?" Steve asked.

"You're really hitting all the clichés, aren't you, Andrew?"

"You know what I still don't get?" Steve began. "Why were you willing to risk losing your daughter after you came across an ocean for her and face charges of terrorism for a few measly grenades?"

Andrew didn't reply, but Molly's face became grave. "It's not about the weapons, is it?" she asked. "You just do that for the extra cash."

"Captain?" Steve asked as Andrew stared up at the woman.

"You and your boys haven't just been doing this at Kaneohe, have you?"

Andrew just smirked. Steve's mouth opened slightly as he realized what she was saying. He leaned down to the other man's level and said, "Andrew, I swear to God, if you don't answer her, I will take those cuffs off your wrists and wrap them around your neck."

"We go at least twice a week. All over the island."

"We?"

"There's five of us. We usually go at different times."

"But not tonight?"

Andrew's smile grew.

"Son of a bitch!" Molly screamed clocking the man across the jaw. She then grabbed her phone from her pocket and stormed out of the room with Steve on her heels.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" Danny said, grabbing Steve's arm. "What are you doing?"

Steve looked between his partner and Kono, who was standing next to him. "I need you two to find out where exactly he's meeting those guys in Waianae and pick them up," he said before starting to move down the hall after Molly.

"What are _you_ gonna do?" Danny called after him.

"It's a military thing, Danno!"

"That's not an answer!"

* * *

On the other side of the wall…

"Welcome to my world," Danny said as Steve shut the door. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and shook his head as Kono stealthily approached. "Shouldn't you be researching?"

"Chin can handle it."

"You just wanna watch, don't you?"

"Yes," she said, grinning.

"C'mon," Danny replied, sharing her enthusiasm as they sat down in front of the monitors. "How do you know our friend, McGee, in there?"

"Her grandfather is married to our Aunty May."

"Seriously? Your Aunty May is married to a haole?"

"Special circumstances: he's a Pearl Harbor survivor; _West Virginia_."

"An _old_ haole then."

"Don't use that word around McGee. She hates it."

"Why?"

"It means 'outsider' and she was born and raised here."

"If she was born here, where are her parents?"

"That's a weird story," Kono explained. "They showed up when her mom was seven months pregnant and ditched her with Tom—her grandfather—when she was six months old. I heard they died in some sort of accident a few months later. I never really asked for more detail."

"Oh, what is she doing?" Danny asked, looking at the screen. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, standing up.

"It's okay, she knows what she's doing," Kono said, pulling on Danny's arm as Steve told Molly to ignore Danny's yells.

"Ignore me? You're both crazy!" Danny yelled before plopping down in the chair and turning the volume low. "You sure they're not related?"

"Her dad was some frat boy from Chicago, that's where the name comes from," Kono replied. "I sincerely doubt our McGarretts are related to a worthless, rich kid."

"Well, that's true," Danny muttered. "Why do you call her McGee?"

"Tom's favorite radio show when he was younger was something called Fibber and Molly McGee, or something…"

"_Fibber McGee and Molly_," Danny corrected. When Kono looked at him sideways, he added, "I have grandparents too."

"Anyway, he called her McGee for as long as she could remember and we all just sort of copied his example."

"And she's a captain in the Marines? How'd she manage that? She only looks about twenty."

"She'll be twenty-eight in a couple of months."

"You're kidding."

"She believes in sunscreen, brah."

"Does she believe in sleeping with people she just met because Steve is definitely thinking about sleeping with her?"

"What?" Kono asked incredulously. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, she just said something about her thighs, and for a second there, Steve was thinking about her thighs and whatever happens to be attached to them."

"And you know this how?"

"Steve is actually pretty easy to read when you know what you're looking for."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean McGee would sleep with _him_," Kono argued. "She's always been very into self-control. Besides, doesn't Steve have a girlfriend, or whatever she is?"

"I really don't understand that relationship and have no desire to," Danny replied. "And you know what? It doesn't matter because sometimes people just can't help themselves."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really," Danny replied. "Mark my words, after whatever this is about to explode into is over, or maybe even before, those two are gonna sleep together."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh, I couldn't take your money."

"Who said anything about money?"

"Then what are we betting?"

"Well, when this is all over, and they walk away from one another, I get to teach you how to surf."

"Oh, God," Danny groaned, shaking his head.

"In front of Grace," Kono added, grinning slyly.

"That's just cruel."

"Then what do you want if you win?"

Danny sighed and grinned up at the ceiling as he leaned back in his chair. "When those two sleep together, which they will, you have to come to dinner with me."

"What?"

"Well, technically, it's dinner with me and Rachel and Stan."

"What?" Kono repeated, more incredulous than the first time.

"I don't know how I got roped into it, but, trust me, you'll definitely feel like you lost a bet after have dinner with me and my ex and her husband," Danny told her.

"Fine. Deal," Kono said, shaking Danny's hand.

"Oh, great, now _he's_ doing the chain thing," Danny groaned, looking at the monitor. His face became more curious as he watched Molly on the screen. He turned up the volume as Molly asked Andrew what the tattoo on his neck meant. "Run the name Leilani," he quietly ordered Kono.

She logged onto the computer and started typing. Danny looked over her shoulder and said, "Send that to Steve."

Danny and Kono watched with rapt attention as Molly and Steve questioned Andrew about his daughter.

"Is that true?" Danny asked after Molly claimed she could help Leilani not get lost in the system.

Kono nodded. "Aunty May was a foster mom for forty years. She knows the director of Child and Family Services _very_ well."

"Will she really make sure that girl is okay?"

"Absolutely," Kono assured him, gently squeezing his arm.

"Okay, they got a meeting place. Start running down parking garages in Waianae," Danny ordered softly.

Kono nodded as Danny turned up the volume on the conversation. "Oh, God," Danny breathed.

"Does she mean what I think she means?" Kono said, looking up from her computer.

"If they breached into every military base in the island at the same time, we have a serious problem," Danny concluded.

They both jumped as Molly clocked Andrew across the jaw. They stood up before she came barreling out the door with her phone at her ear. Danny grabbed Steve's arm to stop him following her and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop! What are you doing?"

Steve looked between them and said, "I need you two to find out where exactly he's meeting those guys in Waianae and pick them up."

"What are you gonna do?" Danny called after his partner as Steve ran down the hall after Molly.

"It's a military thing, Danno!"

"That's not an answer!"


	2. Are They Vampires?

A/N: It's been a while since I updated. I've been trying to integrate the show's storyline into this fic, and it's just been plain difficult to keep up my momentum, but the show is on a short break, so it's time to write. This was written over such a long period of time, that it's a little uneven, but we can deal, right? Enjoy!

* * *

Steve clicked off his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked around the darkened parking lot and found Molly under a light speaking hurriedly on her phone.

"Jamie, I don't care if he's an unreliable source, it warrants a phone call. Thank you. Oh, and could you please pick up my car. It's in an alley around King Kam and Seventh. Thanks."

She hung up her phone and looked up at Steve. "Got a problem, Commander?"

"Got a question, actually: how long have you been sleeping with your C.O?" he replied.

"I'm not sleeping with him. I slept with him once, four years ago, and he's my best friend for nearly eight years. I can call him whatever the hell I want outside of a room full of Marines because I knew him before he was a hero," Molly bit back. "By the way, does Catherine Rolling call you Steve?"

"I'm not her C.O. and how did you—"

"It's amazing what a glorified security guard can pick up."

The pair stared at one another for a short, angry eternity.

"I'm sorry," Steve finally said.

"For what?"

Steve sighed deeply and said, "I just got off the phone with General Nathanson at Hickam. They only detected the breach ten minutes ago. Not only did you detect the breach at Kaneohe, you stopped it. I can respect that, Captain."

Molly folded her arms across her chest and said, "Thank you, Sir."

"Come on. General Nathanson's expecting us," Steve said, jerking his head toward his truck.

Molly blinked at the lack of further explanation, but shook her head and followed the man anyway.

* * *

"Why were you yelling if you knew they were going to check out the other military bases on the island?" Kono asked as she chased Danny up the stairs.

"Because he should have just answered me like a normal person," he replied irritably as they emerged on the main floor. "Chin, we got Moseby's associates and a place they're meeting the buyers."

"I've got HPD standing by, but if they see the cops, they're gonna be in the wind," Chin warned.

"Okay, so, we need to figure out a way to get to these guys without spooking them."

"I have an idea," Kono piped up, "but you're both going to hate it."

* * *

Steve glanced sidelong at the woman staring out his passenger side window. He hadn't given her much thought since he first heard her name fourteen years earlier. He certainly couldn't connect the stern woman next to him with a little girl his father described as 'scrappy.'

"Stop it," she said without looking at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, focusing on the nearly empty road ahead.

They sat in a growing, uncomfortable silence. Finally, Steve said, "I thought you'd be taller."

Molly grinned widely and laughed lightly. "I get that a lot."

"My dad said he met you when you were fighting off half a dozen delinquents," he told her, attempting to keep the conversation going. He wasn't used to the responsibility as Danny rarely shut up long enough for Steve to even get a word in edgewise. "Do you like to fight?"

"Those guys were picking on my foster brother."

"That's not really an answer to the question."

"I like fighting those that needed to be fought," she told him, finally looking him in the eyes.

"So, you're an idealist?"

"Aren't you?"

Steve smirked, but didn't actually reply. He honestly didn't know what constituted an idealist anymore. He decided to redirect the conversation and said, "Why were they picking on your foster brother?"

Molly shifted uncomfortably. "They were bullies. Do bullies need reasons?" she asked, her voice tight and her eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Guess not," Steve said as they pulled up to the gate.

* * *

"She was right; I do hate this idea," Danny muttered, mostly to himself. He was hiding behind a pillar wearing his flak jacket with his handgun drawn. The plan was for Kono to distract the perps with her sexy drunk girl act and then Danny and Chin would get the drop on them and HPD would come rushing in. The plan was thrown together at the last minute, but most of their plans were and they were somehow all still alive.

Danny could see four guys and no weapons. They weren't all that outnumbered, but God only knew how much weaponry they were hiding. He held his breath as Kono came into his sight.

"Could you guys help me? I broke my heel," Kono giggled drunkenly as she limped over to them on her one intact shoe. Danny was frankly amazed any woman could so wantonly destroy a pair of shoes, even if they did look like medieval torture devices.

"Absolutely, sweetheart," one of them, a white guy with an English accent said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Danny bit his lip to keep from rushing in right then. Kono seemed to return the man's affection for a moment before she slammed her knee into his groin and grabbed the man's gun out of his belt. That was their cue. Danny and Chin emerged from their hiding places with their guns drawn and the four other men hit the pavement without argument.

"Um, isn't this a little weird?" Kono whispered to her cousin.

"Uh-huh," he answered simply as the slapped cuffs on one of the suspects.

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth for the moment, please?" Danny said, pulling a smirking perp to his feet.

* * *

"This is fun," Molly muttered as they watched faces whiz by lightning fast on the screens in front of them. "Your sure your guy got the right names off Andrew."

"Danny got the names," Steve replied flatly.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long, Commander," the nineteen-year-old tech said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Steve assured the young man, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Walk with me, Captain."

"Where are we going?" she asked as they stepped out of the surveillance room.

"Coffee," he replied simply. "Best coffee on the island is made on this base."

"Now I know you're lying about that, McGarrett," she replied, smirking at him as he looked at her with a smirk of his own.

"Why the Marines?" he asked, staring straight down the corridor. "You went to the Naval Academy? Why did you join the Marines?"

"I lost a bet."

"Do you have a gambling problem?"

"No, but I have the sad tendency to bet on the Navy," she explained, grinning. "Army won the game that year, so I went into the Marines. I haven't regretted it though. I got to protect embassies all over the world."

"Why'd you come home? You don't talk like you like it here," he said as he opened the door to the commissary for her.

"Kama'aina," she said simply. "Besides, where else in the world is over the rainbow and no place like home at the same time?"

"Huh," Steve replied with a single chuckle. "Never thought of it that way."

"Well, I didn't figure _Wizard of Oz_ was your thing," she told him.

"My mom loved that movie," Steve said quietly as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I don't really know anything about my mother," Molly said, picking up a cup.

"Your grandfather never told you anything about her?"

"It bothers him. She was his baby and she ran off with my dad got herself killed in New Zealand. It'd bother me too if I were him."

"New Zealand? Is that how you recognized Moseby's tats?"

"Well, it was kind of an obsession when I was younger, but I've also been there."

"Duty?"

"Leave, actually," she replied. "I wanted to see where they filmed _Lord of the Rings._ I was stationed in Australia, which is where you got your ink."

Steve stared at her as he smiled and sipped her coffee. "Okay, how the hell did you figure that out?"

"Vinnie Vance has a picture of you in his shop," she said, smiling into her coffee cup. "It doesn't really do you justice."

Steve cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you flirting with me?"

"I think at our age it's called hitting on someone."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No, I'm just stating a fact."

"So, where's your tattoo?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

"Honestly, I don't actually care."

"Then, why'd you ask?"

"Uh, Commander, Captain, I think I've got something you'll want to see," the tech sergeant said, poking his head into the commissary.

Steve was grateful for the interruption as an awkward silence had filled the room. They set their cups down and followed the tech back to the surveillance room. The young man sat down at his computer and called up a video.

"I found this on one of our exterior cameras," the tech explained. "The software identified one of your suspects, but I got an unusual hit on this guy."

Steve's eyes widened as he heard Molly's breath catch in her throat. "You recognize him?" he asked, his eyes still focused on the hard, rust-haired man on the screen.

"He's Victor Hesse's dead uncle. Of course I recognize him."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Steve said quickly. "Captain, come with me."

They quick-marched back out to the parking lot, Molly struggling to keep up with Steve's much longer strides. "I need you to do me a favor," he told her. "I need you to tell me what we know so far."

"I beg your pardon?" Molly asked as she climbed into the truck.

"Danny recaps all the time because he likes the sound of his own voice, but it…helps me think, apparently," Steve muttered.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked, biting her lip as she smiled.

"How did you know something was going on? You never told us."

"I noticed some accounting errors on the weapons inventories."

"Are you serious?" Steve asked incredulously as he started his truck.

"I was an accounting minor and I sort of had a weird childhood," she replied quickly. "It just irked me and I decided to sit on the armory. I caught Andrew, chased him, you came into the picture at that point. Andrew is a fixer and he's set up multiple break-ins across the island's military bases for the last month. But stealing a few armaments here and there wasn't the goal. It was about testing the base security systems. Andrew's boys were selling that information to a group of people apparently run by Billy O'Brien, who died five years ago."

"Danny was going to try to pick up the buyers," Steve said, pulling out his phone.

* * *

Danny rubbed his face and sighed deeply. "These guys wouldn't talk even if Steve dangled them off a roof," he groaned.

"What if you strapped them to the hood of your Camaro and drove around at high speeds?" Kono asked.

Danny chuckled slightly and shook his head. "Don't think that would work either."

"So," Chin began, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, "they're calling themselves the 'Hessians.' You think they're sending a message to McGarrett?"

"But we wouldn't have even caught this case if Molly hadn't chased Moseby into the bar where we were," Kono pointed out as they journeyed back up to their office. "Did they get their McGarretts confused?"

Danny stopped short and turned around to stare at her. Kono shifted uncomfortably and said, "Danny, I was joking."

"It's a cop bar," he said quietly. "Moseby's been around a while. He would know the difference. Why would he run into a bar full of cops?"

"Danny, you're making this into a big conspiracy," Kono called after him as he bolted into the room where they'd left Andrew Moseby.

"Your plan was to get caught in that bar tonight, wasn't it?" Danny demanded.

"Wasn't my plan, haole."

"You know what, I'm with McGee on that one; you really shouldn't call me 'haole' with that accent," Danny replied. "Who the hell told you to get caught?"

"I don't know, but he was Irish, and he made a generous donation to my daughter's college fund."

"Son of a bitch," Danny growled as he shoved the table into Andrew's chest, winding him.

His phone started ringing as he dug it out of his pocked while jogging up the stair with his two partners behind him. "Perfect," he breathed, putting his phone on speaker. "Steve, we picked up the Moseby's information buyers and we think this is all somehow connected to Victor Hesse."

"Yeah, I know," Steve replied. "One of the cameras at Hickham caught one of Moseby's men with Hesse's dead uncle."

"You sure these people aren't vampires?"

"I don't know," Steve replied, ignoring the joke. "I'm gonna drop Captain McGarrett off at Kaneohe. There's someone working from inside the military to help these guys. Send Kono to help her. You and Chin meet me at Halawa. We need to talk to Victor Hesse."

Danny nodded and motioned for Chin to follow him. "We'll see you there."

* * *

"You're just gonna drop me off, huh?" Molly said, a biting edge in her voice.

"What would you do?" Steve asked, clipping his phone back onto his belt.

"I would drop me off so I could look for the mole, but I'd appreciate it if you consulted me before you make unilateral decisions."

"You know what, I already have one Danno. I don't need two."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment," she replied, grinning.

"Do you have any idea who the mole could be?"

"Any number of people could have messed with those inventories. And I doubt we could lean on Andrew for any more information. He may not know anything anyway," she mused, staring into space. "But the pass card Andrew would've used to get in…that would have had to come from someone pretty high up."

"Define high up."

"Me and above."

"You need to be careful investigating officers above you."

"Thanks, McGarrett, I have investigated a military crime or two before."

"Not like this," he warned. "This is turning into something…complex. And what I mean to say is: you might have to arrest someone respect. You may even have to arrest someone you know and care about."

"You mean I might have to arrest Jamie," Molly corrected harshly. "I know the guy kicked your ass once, but you really don't know him."

"He did not kick my ass."

"Knockout in the second round. The Marine kicked your ass. And would you like to know why you got your ass handed to you?"

"Oh, great, now you're gonna educate me."

"You throw your weight around," she began. "You use your height and your size to your advantage. Someone just a little bit smaller can get under you and throw you off your balance, and that height and size become your greatest enemy."

"What, exactly, is the moral of this story?"

"Don't throw your weight around," she growled.

"I am not throwing my weight around!"

"It's all you know how to do!"

"You don't know me!"

"You don't know me either. Now, stop the fucking car. We're here," she said, motioning to the gate in front of them.

Steve realized he'd been driving on autopilot until they stopped in front Kaneohe. Kono was waiting by her car and Molly was glaring at him. He stepped on the brake and the Marine next to him immediately opened her door. Steve reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Don't be afraid to follow the evidence, Captain."

She jerked her hand out of his grasp and said, "Keep your advice to yourself, Commander."

Steve sighed deeply and as he watched her meet up with his rookie. All he could do was shake his head and drive inland.


End file.
